


Тихая тайна

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 мини [5]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Минет и преклонение колен как способ коммуникации.





	Тихая тайна

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Тихая тайна  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**   
> **Размер:** мини, 1266 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дэвид Шепард/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** романс, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Минет и преклонение колен как способ коммуникации.  
>  **Примечание:** АУ, в котором Дэвид выбрал одного из близнецов Бенджамин, и это не Мишель.

В тот момент, когда Джек опустился перед ним на колени, Дэвид почувствовал одновременно страх и возбуждение. Он мог погибнуть в эту самую секунду, просто оттого, что по-глупому наступил на мину. Да, у него не было диверсионной подготовки, он лишь сидел по окопам и кидал гранаты в «Голиаф» — ничего больше. То, что Сайлас послал его вместе с Джеком, было по большей части глупостью. Может, попыткой убить сразу двух зайцев. И то, что один из них его сын, не имело значения.

Дэвид, черт побери, слушался командира операции. Он знал, когда стоит заткнуться и когда — прислушаться. Именно поэтому не пригласил на танец принцессу во время первого приема во дворце, но зато пригласил принца. За закрытыми дверями. Их тогда никто не видел — их вообще никто не замечал; иногда Дэвиду казалось, что он может заняться любовью с Джеком на главной площади страны, и в это никто не поверит.

По официальной и неофициальной версиям они терпеть друг друга не могли.

Но сейчас, когда Джек привычно опускался перед ним на колени — правда, для того, чтобы дезактивировать мину, а не чтобы обнять влажными губами его член — возбуждение перемешивалось со страхом.

Дэвид был согласен на слухи и сплетни. Потому что его принцу должен был принадлежать весь мир, но то, что принц принадлежит ему — об этом не стоило знать никому. Это оставалось их тихой тайной, страшной тайной.

Но взгляд Джека снизу вверх пронизывал душу, словно стальное острие булавки — хрупкий хитин бабочки.

— Простите, командир.

— Будь осторожнее.

Джек поднялся, закончив с миной, и Дэвид, повинуясь жесту, сделал шаг в сторону. 

Он следовал за Джеком, подчиняясь приказам, изредка касаясь чужого плеча, обращая внимание на людей на мосту. В боевой обстановке он подчинялся своему командиру, в глубоких водах дворцовой политики — своему принцу, но в тот момент, когда Джек, распаленный потерей двоих людей, врезал пленному, пытаясь не столько добиться от него ответа, кто продавал ему гелвуйское оружие, сколько просто выместить ярость, Дэвид сжал плечо Джека.

— Командир? Мы можем поговорить?

Джек, с лицом, все еще измазанным защитной краской, смотрел на него непонимающе. Он тяжело дышал, и ярость кипела в его взгляде.

— Идем.

Джек кивнул, посмотрел на пленного Белиала, сплюнул под ноги и, толкнув рукой ближайшую дверь, шагнул в темную комнату.

— Мы присмотрим, командир, — тихо сказал ему в спину Майкл, один из подчиненных Джека, и ткнул Дэвида кулаком в плечо.

Когда ветхая дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, Дэвид медленно выдохнул. В комнате и впрямь было темно, но лунный свет проникал сквозь дырявую крышу пристройки, и Дэвид ясно видел напряженную фигуру Джека, стоящего у противоположной стены.

Дэвид сделал несколько шагов и, мягко опустившись на колени, положил ладони на ремень Джека.

— Мой принц?

Джек прижался спиной к стене и тихо выдохнул. Он опустил руку и провел пальцами по виску Дэвида, спускаясь вниз, к губам, а потом, когда Дэвид отвел в сторону подбородок, обрисовал треугольник из родинок на его шее.

— Дэвид.

— Ш-ш-ш-ш-ш…

Роли поменялись, мягко, плавно, так, как они менялись каждый раз, когда за их спинами закрывалась дверь.

— Тише, мой принц. И… руки за спину.

Джек напрягся, едва уловимо, но завел руки и, кажется, сжал их в замок за спиной.

Дэвид расстегнул его ремень, пуговицу на брюках и потянул вниз язычок молнии. Потом приподнял куртку и футболку Джека и прижался губами к его животу. Крепкому, горячему, чуть солоноватому от пота. 

Джек над его головой едва слышно выдохнул. Дэвид скользнул языком в ямку пупка, потом провел губами по дорожке волос вниз, стягивая брюки вместе с бельем и обнажая полувозбужденный член. Если бы у них было время, Дэвид бы поигрался прикосновениями сквозь белье, довел бы Джека до стонов, то того, чтобы ткань была мокрой от его собственной смазки. Но времени почти не осталось.

Хотя вряд ли кто-то из подчиненных Джека не знал, чем они занимались сейчас за хлипким заслоном ветхой двери и ночной полутьмы. Дэвид провел пальцами по члену и лизнул головку, заставив Джека вздрогнуть и застонать.

— Тише, мой принц. И не кусай губы. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твои подчиненные думали, что это ты мне тут отсасываешь.

Дэвид посмотрел наверх, поймал темный, жадный взгляд и сжал губы на члене. Глубоко взять не получалось, у него было мало практики, да и рвотный рефлекс не позволял пропускать в горло.

Но Джеку вполне хватало. Мышцы живота напрягались, и он подавал бедрами вперед. Дэвид остановился, сжал пальцы на заднице Джека, чувствуя крепкие мышцы под ладонями, провел языком от головки до корня.

Прошептал:

— Не двигайся.

И обхватив губами яичко, легонько сжал. Пальцами развел ягодицы Джека, потом скользнул одной ладонью между, нащупывая сжатое колечко мыщц.

Собственное возбуждение стало почти болезненным, не давая дышать. Дэвид расстегнул ширинку своих брюк.

Джек хрипло дышал над ним. Дрожал, но молчал и не двигался.

— Умница. Моя детка.

Дэвид не стал проникать пальцами внутрь. Просто мял и тер, вжимаясь лицом в пах, целуя покрытую нежными волосками внутреннюю поверхность бедра, яйца, ласкал языком местечко за ними, а потом возвращался к члену Джека. Облизывал, словно мороженое, всасывал головку в рот, слизывая с нее непрерывно текущую смазку. Брал в рот, совсем неглубоко, обхватывал член Джека пальцами у основания, двигал в такт.

Его собственное белье было уже мокрым от смазки.

— Не кусай губы, детка. Пожалуйста?

Джек откинул голову на стену, и тихо, почти беззвучно застонал, сильнее разводя ноги и выпрямляя плечи, стискивая собственные руки за спиной.

— Мой принц. Мой командир. Мой…

— Я… Дэвид…

— Давай. Можно. Сейчас. В мой рот. Давай. 

Джек кончал долго. Дэвид придерживал его член, сглатывая горечь и соль спермы, гладил по влажным от пота ягодицами и бедрам, забыв о собственном возбуждении. Джек съехал по стене вниз и вжался лицом в плечо.

— Отпускай руки, мой принц. Уже можно.

Джек повернул голову и прижался губами ко рту Дэвида, наверняка чувствуя вкус собственной спермы.

А потом положил ладонь на его член, сдвигая вниз влажное белье, оглаживая головку.

— Пожалуйста?

Дэвид откинулся на локти, раздвинул колени.

— Слушаюсь, командир.

Джек опустился сверху, поцеловал в подбородок, в шею, дернулся было вниз, чтобы взять в рот, но Дэвид сжал пальцы на его плечах.

— У тебя и так яркий рот, словно ты брал в него член весь этот ебаный день. Не нужно, детка.

— Им похуй. Они мои ребята и не будут болтать. — Во взгляде Джека было знакомое упрямство.

— Они нет. Другие — да. И… — Дэвид прижал ладонь Джека к своему члену: — Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, какой ты со мной.

— Стыдишься? — Джек провел пальцами по члену Дэвида и прижался губами к его уху.

— Боюсь за тебя.

— Не верю. — Джек гладил его нежно, медленно, но так правильно, что каждое движение отзывалось искрами в теле и волной темного возбуждения.

— Я буду верить. И вылюбливать тебя до потери пульса и соображения. - Дэвид запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Джека.

— Болтун, — хрипло, между поцелуями.

— Нет, всего лишь офицер по связям с общественностью.

— Командир! Простите, мы кое-что выбили из Белиала… — голос Майка из-за двери разрушил хрупкое уединение.

— Сейчас иду.

Джек сжал пальцы на его члене и задвигал быстрее и сильнее. Возбуждение свивало тяжелые кольца внизу живота, вспыхивало искрами, почти болезненно выламывало тело.

— Джек.

— Что?

— Я…

Джек поцеловал его в губы, заталкивая несказанные слова обратно в глотку, затыкая, заставляя кончить, выключиться на несколько секунд. Заменяя воздух своими губами.

Но какой к черту воздух, если есть Джек.

Потом они лихорадочно приводили себя в порядок, застегивали одежду и затягивали ремни и старательно не смотрели друг на друга.

Каким образом физическое влечение и ролевые игры переросли во что-то значимое, не знали оба. Дэвид не мог говорить за Джека, но ему самому хотелось — вновь увидеть Джека на коленях перед ним и самому встать на колени, верить ему и поклоняться, приказывать и чувствовать послушание. Стягивать ленты на запястьях и отпускать. Разложить на чистой постели и отыметь так, чтобы стонать не мог. Любить.

— Мой принц.

Джек обернулся у двери и одними губами спросил:

— Что?

Дэвид провел пальцами по лицу Джека, стирая размазавшуюся у рта краску, и произнес так же беззвучно:

— Мой король.


End file.
